fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Rudolph's Big Fame Rise/Ending
(That evening, searchlights shone into the sky as circus fans from the Big Town gathered around the main circus tent for a show. It was time for another performance. The clown act, which involved the burning building and firefighter clowns, was put into action. The audience watched as two clowns dressed as two reindeer screamed for help. The four clowns with the trampoline placed it above the tub of pie and urged Rudolph to jump. Clarice and Comet watched alongside the audience, but instead of watching with worry, they waited eagerly for the big surprise with Rudolph to arrive. However, the clowns managed to convince the ringmaster to raise the platform to a thousand feet above the ground. At the top of the very tall building, Rudolph, with the hair strands at his disposal and the Powerpuff Girls' group by his side, looked down upon the audience) Blossom: Look at that house! Brick: Rudolph, you're standing on the threshold of success! (The building was really high, and there was a huge chance of possible death if this act didn't work, but Rudolph and the Powerpuff Girls' group weren't scared) Bubbles: Don't look down; You'll get dizzy, otherwise. Rudolph: But that's a long jump. Hermey: Don't worry, Rudolph. The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings trusted us. Boomer: Boy! (Laughs) Are they in for a surprise! (There was a short pause until Brick punched him) Boomer: (Rubbing his punched cheek) What? I'm just saying.... Butch: Ix-nay on the "urprise-say." Hermey: Got the magic hair strands? Rudolph: (Winking at the group) I've got them in my hooves. Hermey: (Winking back) Good. Clarice: Good luck Rudolph. Comet: We have to make sure a certain home-run clown was taken care of, right? Right. (The drums rolled as everyone waited for Rudolph to jump. The Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, Hermey, and Yukon got in Rudolph's hat and on his back, respectively) Yukon: OK, contact! Take off! (Rudolph jumped off the platform and descended to the ground. Comet and Clarice watched from below. But this fall not only proved to be big, but it proved to be strong with air rushing by Rudolph and the Powerpuff Girls' group. The magic hair strands blew out of Rudolph's hooves) Yukon: (Attempting to catch the hair strands) Uh-oh, the magic hair strands! Buttercup: Guys, I think the strands flew out of Rudolph's hooves. Butch: That's not good! (Rudolph was starting to get scared again. Hermey and Yukon watched as the ground approached them. In the stands, Clarice and her father sensed something was wrong) Clarice: He's almost halfway to the bottom! Oh, why isn't he flying yet? Comet: (Getting worried) Come on, Rudolph! Just get your legs in gear and fly! Rudolph: But the magic hair strands! Blossom: The magic hair strands were only gags! Brick: Blossom's right! You can fly! Honest, you can! Bubbles: Hurry! Move your legs back and forth and fly! Rudolph: But...! Brick: Hurry! Hermey: Rudolph, fly! (Rudolph was now less than 10 feet above the ground and was about to land in the trampoline and get hurt. But just as it seemed it was game over, Rudolph suddenly soared upward, dodging the trampoline and shocking everyone in the tent, including Clarice, Comet, the clowns, and even Dick. Everyone was taken by surprise to see a flying reindeer. Seeing Rudolph fly at last, the group burst into excitement and cheered) Boomer: He did it! He did it! Rudolph's really flying! Clarice: He's my hero! A star! Hermey: Whee! All right! We did it! We did it! Yukon: Let's show them, Rudolph. Power dive! Rudolph: OK, Yukon! Buttercup: Now it's really show time, baby! (Rudolph flew towards the clowns like a military plane. The terrified clowns fled and hid in a barrel of water. One clown, who was on a ladder with a bucket of water, lost his balance and fell off the ladder and landed in the tub of pie. He landed with a splash that got the clowns around him wet. This made the audience laugh) Butch: Now, loop-the-loop! Or, as Peppy Hare would say, "Do a barrel roll!" Boomer: Or try a somersault. Rudolph: Good idea, Boomer. (He did a somersault before flying towards more of the clowns. The remaining clowns quickly ran to their fire truck and drove away. Buttercup imitated the sound of a flying jet as Rudolph flew above them. The clowns dressed as the reindeer ran, but didn't go far. Rudolph grabbed the reindeer masks and flew off with them. Dick, seeing Rudolph come towards him, tried making a break for it, but tripped on a ball and landed headfirst into a bucket of water. One of the masks was placed on his butt as the audience laughed. The other landed on the ground next to the bucket. The clowns in the fire truck, not watching where they were going, drove away as fast as they could, but ended up crashing into the building on fire. They came out with fire on their butts. This made Clarice and her father laugh hard) Comet: (Laughing) Now that is funny! Rudolph: Time for a snack. (With the clowns taken care of, Rudolph flew towards a peanut cart and scooped up some of the peanuts with in his front legs. Here, he spotted the gossip reindeer, having recovered from their injuries. The reindeer could not believe what they were seeing; The reindeer who they shunned and held a grudge against since they first met, was flying and getting an applause from the crowd) Buttercup: Eat nuts, meanies! (Rudolph then tossed the peanuts at the reindeer. The gossip reindeer screamed as they started getting showered by the peanuts. All this was making the Powerpuff Girls' group very proud of Rudolph) Powerpuff Girls' group: You're making history! (The news of the flying reindeer quickly became an extraordinary story on the news media. Every newspaper published started showing articles about Rudolph's flight and what impact it had made. This led to a series of more exciting events that made things better in Rudolph's favor. His red nose was insured for $1,000,000. He set an altitude record for his flight. His flight inspired military units to make Rudolph-like planes dubbed Rudolphbombers, providing for the country's defense. As an extra article, the Powerpuff Girls', who were now Rudolph's managers, signed a contract with Hollywood, with Clarice and Comet's approval. Also, as punishment for animal abuse and what they nearly did to Rudolph, the circus clowns were fired by Dick, who had a change of heart and decided to make Rudolph the star of his show. The gossip reindeer came on good terms with Rudolph after seeing how famous he had become since his flight. Later, Casey Jr. rode down the track in happiness as he proceeded towards a new spot for the circus) Circus: I've seen a peanut stand Heard a rubber band I've seen a needle that winked its eye Other Reindeer: But I be done seen About everything When I see a reindeer fly (But the new change that made Rudolph the most proud was what he'd been trying to do for a long time; Have Donner and Mrs. Donner released from their cell. In Rudolph's new private car, at the back of the train, Mr. and Mrs. Donner waved at Rudolph as he flew overhead with the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings) Mrs. Donner: Look, dear! Donner: That's my buck! Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Oh, my When I see (Casey Jr. blew his train whistle) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: When I see (Casey Jr. blew his train whistle again) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: When I see a reindeer fly Ace: Look at him go! Adagio: Hooray! Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: When I see a reindeer fly Snake: Happy landingssssss, Rudy! Aria: Yahoo! Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: When I see a reindeer fly (Rudolph landed with in his parents' front legs and embraced them, happy to have them back and knowing that they'll never be locked up again. Even Clarice went up to Rudolph and they shared their romantic kiss with Comet watching with a proud smile. The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings landed on a cable post and waved goodbye to the five reindeer) Ace: Man, I wish I'd gotten his autograph. Billy: Duh, I already got his autograph. Sonata: I agree with my boyfriend. Adagio: Well, so long, glamour boy! (The ten teens stood nearby and waved goodbye to their friends. They were proud that Rudolph succeeded and confident that he would be just fine, now that he had his parents back to look out for him, along with the Powerpuff Girls' group. They waved goodbye to their friends, hoping to see them again for another show) The End A Fanfiction Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dumbo Parodies